Vengeance
by Icebound Observer
Summary: He was going to pay for taking away our future. NaruHina. Rated T for language, and possible violence later. Spoilers for Chapter 437.


**This just came to me as I was mulling over Hinata's possible death (though I pray to God she isn't).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did:**

**Why would I be writing fanfiction about something I could add into canon at will?**

**I'd have made it seem a bit more likely that Hinata's alive**

Naruto's POV

Whoa, did I just hear that right? Hinata Hyuga loves me? As in romantically loves me?

When did this happen? Wait a minute…she blushes whenever I'm around, sometimes even faints, and seemed to get stronger when I cheered her on at the chunin exams, and just defended me from an enemy even I can't beat…holy shit I'm dense.

Someone in this village truly loves me. For a moment, my heart skipped a beat with that thought. Someone loves me not just because I'm powerful, but because I'm me. Hinata loves me, and is willing to die to protect me, just because of who I am, and nothing more. Why didn't I realize this before?

As I lay, pinned to the ground by seven blades, I watched her stare Pain down, ready to attack at any moment it seems. She made the first move.

"Jūho Sōshiken!" I heard her yell. She ran at Pain, her chakra visible on her arms in the shape of lions. An appropriate name for the jutsu, Jūho Sōshiken; Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. She managed to hit pain twice, and was about to hit him again…

"Shinra Tensei." Those two words caused my heart to stop. Hinata was sent flying back, and the technique simultaneously raised some stone blocks as a wall between Hinata and me. I heard a sickly cracking sound as I saw her body impact the makeshift wall. Pain walked up to her, one of his blades in his hand.

"Stop!" I screamed. He didn't listen. I could hear the sound of a sword penetrating a human body. I could smell Hinata's blood, and after a few seconds, I could see it too. I stopped breathing.

"This is just like…how my parents were were killed by Konoha ninjas, right before my eyes. Love breeds sacrifice, which breeds hatred…" He might've been saying that, I couldn't hear very well. All I wanted to hear was Hinata's voice. My mind was playing back the few times I'd ever heard her speak. It wasn't the same. I didn't want some cheap recording of her voice that my mind kept a cruddy copy of. I wanted to hear her voice, her _real _voice. Images of the few times I'd been with her flashed in my head. Unspeakable rage flooded my mind as I saw them. These were all of our past. I wanted to be able to have these kinds of pictures of us after this was over. At this point, I realized, I had fallen for her at the last and worst possible moment. I went into my mind, and found Kyubi's cage.

"Hey fox, wake up!" I shouted at him, hitting the bars for emphasis. His ugly mug and bloody red eyes appeared behind the gate.

"What is it, twerp?" he asked, sounding pretty pissed off.

"Chakra, hand it over!" I demanded. He looked surprised for a second. His grin returned a second later.

"I thought said you 'weren't gonna rely on my power anymore', or have you decided to change your mind?" he replied, the smugness practically dripping from his mouth.

"Just hand over the damn chakra!" I nearly exploded. He should know why I want this.

"Ooh, how cute. The little boy wants to avenge his little girlfriend. Fine, I'll give it to you, only because I'd rather pass on becoming a weapon for humans."

I stopped listening as soon as he said "give it to you", and felt the power surging through me like fire.

Pain will pay. For killing Gaara. For killing Ero-Sennin. For destroying the village. For killing Shizune. For denying Hinata and I a future.

He is gonna die today.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for being gone, but my motivation for any of my other stories has run dry for the moment. This is kinda a oneshot, but if you want I can add more chapters based on what I think might happen before the next chapter comes out. I am a hardcore NaruHina fanboy, and I seriously hope Hinata is still alive. I mean, Kishimoto's a serious bastard; finally having Hinata confess then making it look like Pain killed her. Hopefully she's still alive by 439 (I have a feeling 438 might be filled with 6 Tails vs. Pain action). **


End file.
